


Situations

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Grimmjow is awkward around Ichigo's family, Just a lot of awkward okay, M/M, Smoking, Some Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara had insisted that Grimmjow stay with Ichigo. And Ichigo isn't sure what's more annoying, Grimmjow's attitude or the fact that he's trying to get in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The longer Grimmjow stared at him, the greater the situation felt more uncomfortable than it already did. 

Ichigo sat across from the man, both sitting Indian style on his bedroom floor. Urahara had insisted that Grimmjow stay with Ichigo since his shop didn’t have much room and there were a lot of things there that he didn’t want the arrancar to snoop into. 

Of course Ichigo put up a strong worded fight, complaining that he always gets stuck on the shitty end of things. Yeah, Grimmjow’s powers were suppressed, but just because the guy wasn’t dangerous didn’t mean he wasn’t annoying. 

And Grimmjow was his own special brand of annoying. The way he was always cocky and smirking at nothing. The guy was so full of himself Ichigo wasn’t sure if Grimmjow’s ego could get any bigger. 

“So uh…” Ichigo began, coughing into his hand. Grimmjow continued glaring. “You thirsty?”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, leaning over a bit and resting his elbow on his thigh. “Sure.”

Ichigo got up, stretching a bit because damn they had been sitting there having a staring contest for god knows how long.

“What do you want?” Ichigo asked, really hoping that Grimmjow wasn’t going to ask for any alcoholic beverages because there’s no way he’d let the guy get drunk. In the back of his mind Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow had even had alcohol before, considering where he used to live.

Grimmjow yawned, looked up at Ichigo under hooded eyes. He looked tired and very pissed off. 

“Milk. Warm.” His voice was a low mumble.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. “You’re fucking weird. I’ll go get you your damn milk, stay here and try not to wreck anything.”

Grimmjow held up his hand to give Ichigo the middle finger as he left the room, leaving the door open.

The espada was tired as hell, ever since Urahara had sealed off his powers he felt groggy. He got up and climbed into Ichigo’s bed, not bothering with the blanket. 

Karin walked by the door holding a soccer ball. She’d just got in from playing a game and was about to change into her pajamas but Grimmjow caught her eye before making her way into her room.

“Hey, blue guy.” She put her hand on her hip, glaring at him. “That’s my brother’s bed.”

Grimmjow lifted his head to look at her, giving her an equally angry look. “So what? Piss off kid, I’m tired.”

Karin rolled her eyes, tempted to throw the ball at Grimmjow’s head but decided it was best not to. Ichigo had already explained to his family about who he was and why he was there. Even if Grimmjow didn’t have his powers, the guy could still land a good punch.

Ichigo finally made it back after microwaving the cup of milk Grimmjow had asked for. When he stepped into his room his mood was even more sour, if possible. 

“No one said you could sleep in my bed.” Ichigo sat the glass of milk on his desk, shoving Grimmjow’s arm to wake him up.

“I’m not sleeping, I’m resting so leave me the hell alone.” 

Ichigo could tell he really was tired by how low and slightly slurred Grimmjow’s voice was. He sighed. 

“Drink your damn milk before it gets cold, I’m not gonna make another trip downstairs to warm it back up.” 

Grimmjow sat up, he’d completely forgot about the milk. He reached his hand out towards Ichigo, waiting.

Ichigo looked confused. “Wha-? Oh there is no way you’re making me hand it to you. Get off your ass and get it yourself.” 

Grimmjow sneered but got up anyway, grabbing the glass a little harshly before sitting back down on Ichigo’s bed. He took a sip, humming low in his throat.

Ichigo sat down in the chair at his desk. “So you really like warm milk, huh? You’re like a cat.” Ichigo grinned, knowing it would piss the other man off.

Grimmjow looked up at him from the glass. “I’m not a fucking house pet, alright? I like milk, and I like warm things.”

Ichigo fought back a laugh. Definitely like a cat. “Are you saying you’re cold? Because that’s what the blanket is for.” 

Grimmjow looked down at the fabric he was sitting on. “Oh.” He’d never really used a blanket before.

Ichigo heard the front door open and close and keys being tossed into the dish next to the door.

“My dad’s home, I’m gonna go talk to him for a bit. You need anything while I’m down there?”

Grimmjow nodded, pointing to the glass. “More o’ this. Maybe some food too, kinda hungry.” 

Ichigo nodded before leaving, wondering what kind of food he should bring him.

(  
)

“Hey dad.” Ichigo greeted his father as he came down the stairs, going into the kitchen to see what they had to eat.

Isshin smiled and walked over to him. “Hey there son. So, how are things goin’ with the ol’ hollow up there?”

Ichigo sat out a few frozen steaks to dethaw on the counter for Yuzu to cook later. “He’s an espada, wouldn’t really call him a hollow.”

Isshin nodded. “Right, right. You two gettin’ along at all?”

Ichigo laughed, scoffing. “We’re not trying to kill each other, that’s about as far as it goes.”

Isshin was quiet for a moment, watching his son get another glass out of the cabinet to pour milk into. 

“You know, he may be an espada, hollow, whatever. But he’s still a man.” His tone was a little too serious for Ichigo’s liking.

“Uh yeah? What are you saying, to treat him with respect or something?” Ichigo shoved the milk into the microwave.

“Well there’s that but...knowing you play for your own team and all.” Isshin smoothed a hand over the back of his neck. 

Ichigo’s eyes widened before his face twisted up in disgust. “Ugh dad what the hell? There’s no way I’d go for a guy like him. I mean yeah he’s not exactly hard on my eyes, but we’re enemies.”

“Not right now you’re not. Look, son. I’m just trying to look out for you. If you do like him, I don’t want anything to happen under my roof, you understand?”

Ichigo stepped back planting his face in his hands. “Ugh is this really happening right now? Trust me dad, I’m not planning on doing anything with him other than keeping an eye on him.” He felt embarrassment prickling the back of his neck.

The microwave beeped and Ichigo grabbed the cup and hauled ass up the stairs to get away from the awkward conversation.

He ran into his room, slamming the door shut behind him, hearing a faint ‘stop being so loud’ from Karin in the other room. 

Grimmjow was sitting up against the wall on the bed with the blanket draping over his waist.

“Heard you gettin’ yelled at, get in trouble or something?” Grimmjow smirked, grabbing the cup when Ichigo offered it to him. 

Ichigo sighed, threading his fingers through his hair. “No, just my dad being weird.”

“Oh? How?” Grimmjow mumbled after taking a sip.

There really wasn’t any harm in telling him, maybe the both could get a good laugh out of it. Lighten the mood a little. “He’s worried about us fucking or something.”

Grimmjow almost choked on the milk, spitting a few drops out into his hand as he coughed so he didn’t aspirate. 

“What?” Grimmjow sneered, but eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

Ichigo sat back down in his previous spot. “I guess that since I’m gay he thinks I’ll jump just any guy’s bones.”

“So you like dick too?” Grimmjow said, completely nonchalant.

Ichigo sputtered. Was he fucking with him right now? Because he was not in the mood. “Oh you can not be serious right now.”

Grimmjow grinned sitting the cup in his lap. “Serious as it gets, kid. Strictly dickly.” 

Ichigo groaned, running his hand over his face in anguish. “Do not let my dad know that. He’ll be even more paranoid.”

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. “What happens if we do fuck? He gonna be mad or somethin’?”

Ichigo was mentally cursing his father for even bringing this shit up. “He’ll probably make fun of me. But that doesn’t matter because we’re not fucking.”

“What if I wanna?” Grimmjow smirked with full teeth now.

Ichigo shot him a glare. “Doesn’t matter, because there’s no way I’d sleep with you.”

Grimmjow looked offended. “What’s wrong with me? Not good enough for you, Kurosaki?”

Ichigo crossed his arms, looking smug. “Yeah, you’re not good enough for me. I’d at least like to give my virginity to a guy that hasn’t tried to kill me on more than one occasion. And you’re not exactly nice to me.” 

Grimmjow mentally noted that Ichigo was a virgin, finding that amusing. “I can pretend to be nice for you. Can’t promise I’ll be good at it though. I can’t believe you’d turn me down in the first place, if you haven’t noticed I’m kind of hot shit.” 

“Are you even listening to yourself? You are so damn frustrating, how can you be so in love with yourself?” Ichigo frowned.

“Comes with the looks, babe.” Grimmjow added the pet name in just to piss Ichigo off even more. Seeing that it was working, he also threw in a wink before taking another drink of milk.

“I’ll admit that you’re attractive but your personality is the most unattractive thing I’ve ever fucking encountered.” The wink had made Ichigo both furious and uncomfortable. 

“I don’t see how you’re not more like me since you’re pretty damn cute yourself, kid.”

Ichigo paused, staring. What was he supposed to say to that? Ichigo was already bad at reacting to compliments, but compliments from Grimmjow threw him for an even bigger loop.

“You think I’m cute?” There was a bit of disgust in his voice, but he had forced it there. 

Grimmjow laughed at that. He could tell Ichigo wasn’t complimented on his looks very often. Grimmjow liked what he liked, and he wasn’t shy about it. 

“Yeah, just said that you dumbass. Hot, cute, whatever you wanna call it. Never really thought about fucking you before but I wouldn’t mind it now that you brought it up.”

Ichigo fought the blush that threatened to stain his complexion. “Straight to fucking, huh? You’re a damn pervert.”

“What, you wanna kiss or something? Never really liked that very much but I wouldn’t mind as long as it isn’t boring.” 

Now Ichigo was glaring at him again. Never in his life did he think he’d be sitting there actually contemplating kissing an enemy. But he was, really really was. And he found himself getting up to sit next to said enemy on the bed.

“Just kissing, and keep your damn hands to yourself.” Ichigo mumbled, leaning in a bit. Enemy or not, Grimmjow was an attractive man and Ichigo was a teenager with hormones. He was still human, he was allowed to be attracted to someone.

Grimmjow smirked, leaning in the rest of the way. When their lips touched, his immediate response was to pry Ichigo’s lips open and push his tongue inside.

Ichigo pushed him away, hands on his firm chest.

“Who the hell said you could use tongue?” Ichigo fumed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, grabbing Ichigo by his chin. “Well excuse me, didn’t know you wanted to kiss me like a fucking ten year old.” 

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, taking offense to that. He pushed his lips back onto Grimmjow’s, this time slipping his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. He could practically feel the other man smirking into the kiss. 

Grimmjow was sucking on Ichigo’s tongue now, ripping an embarrassing groan from his throat. 

Grimmjow pulled away for a moment. “Damn, you really are a virgin. I think if I even just touched your dick you’d be turning red as fuck.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Ichigo mumbled before continuing to make out with the other man. 

Grimmjow slid his hand to place it on Ichigo’s inner thigh, rubbing through the material of his sweat pants. 

Ichigo snatched his wrist to pull his hand away. Grimmjow let out an annoyed groan into the kiss. 

They stayed that way for a while, Ichigo kissing him furiously while avoiding the mask made of bone on the side of Grimmjow’s face. Even though Ichigo had said to keep his hands to himself, Grimmjow’s hand was now in Ichigo’s hair, tugging lightly at strands. Ichigo’s hands somehow made their way to the small of Grimmjow’s back, feeling him up. 

But of course something had to jerk them apart. 

“Ichigo, dinner’s ready!” Yuzu’s voice traveled upstairs, a little muffled but they definitely heard her. 

Ichigo was leaning back on his hands, panting and looking frustrated. 

Grimmjow smirked and wiped away what was left of Ichigo’s spit on his lips with the back of his thumb. “Looks like dinner’s ready.” 

Ichigo got up, smoothing out his shirt. “Yeah…” He was really glad that neither of them had a hard on, because he really didn’t feel like having to take turns rubbing one out in the bathroom before going downstairs.

Grimmjow got up as well, following Ichigo to the door. “We gonna continue this later?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes and jabbed him in the side with his elbow. “Shut up. Before we go down you should probably put on one of my shirts, it’d be kinda weird to have you sitting at the table shirtless with a fucking jacket.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was probably single-handedly the most awkward thing Ichigo had ever experienced in his sixteen years of life. They were already almost fifteen minutes in and no one had said a word.

Karin was staring daggers at Grimmjow who was eating steak with his bare hands. He’d abandoned the fork and knife after cutting it in pieces seemed to frustrate him. Now he made do with ripping pieces off and popping them into his mouth. 

Isshin cleared his throat, waiting for someone to say something. He was usually the one to break any type of silence, but this time he just couldn’t think of anything to say.

Yuzu smiled nervously, turning towards Grimmjow. “So, do you like the food?”

Grimmjow swallowed the bite he had taken, nodding. “It’s real good, didn’t know little kids could cook like this.”

Karin scoffed. “You could at least say thanks or something. You’re kind of a rude guy.”

Grimmjow stopped eating for a moment to glare back at her. Karin was just as stubborn as Grimmjow, Ichigo knew that if he didn’t do something they’d be having a stare-off forever.

“Yuzu basically makes every meal, I don’t think I’d trust anyone else in the house to not accidentally give us all food poisoning.” Ichigo smiled at Yuzu, trying to boost her confidence. It appeared to have worked because she looked proud of herself.

Isshin took a bite of his own meal, eyes a little narrowed as he looked at Grimmjow. “Tell me about yourself.”

Grimmjow knew that was aimed at him since he was the only one in the room that Isshin didn’t know.

Grimmjow shrugged. “Used to work under a prick, tried to kill your son over here a few times,” he motioned to Ichigo with his thumb “and I guess now I’m not supposed to kill stuff anymore. Kinda heartbreaking.”

Everyone at the table was gawking at him, Ichigo feeling secondhand embarrassment.

Isshin cleared his throat a second time, folding his hands together on the table. “I knew all of that already. I’m asking about your personal life.”

Grimmjow took a sip of the tea that Yuzu had also made. “Don’t really have one. Killin’ was really the only thing I did besides hang around a bunch of dumbasses hellbent on killing soul reapers. Not that I wasn’t too, but they were all a little touched in the head, you get me?”

Ichigo could have jumped in and save this conversation from getting any more awkward than it already was, but he was enjoying seeing his dad on the other end of annoyance for once.

“That’s….interesting. So you’re saying you never really had time for things like, let’s say, relationships?”

Grimmjow was about to take a bite, but lowered his hand, smirking. He looked over to Ichigo, who was looking a little distressed now. 

“I think I’m finally dabbling into that now that I’m supposed to turn over a new leaf. It’s nice.” Grimmjow had to hold back a laugh, the corner of his mouth twitching as he saw Ichigo looking at the floor and avoiding all eye contact. 

Isshin shot his son a knowing look and even though Ichigo couldn’t see it, he felt it.

Isshin crossed his arms. “Well, Grimmjow, if you’re any kind of man you know how to treat someone with respect I presume?”

All three of the Kurosaki children were a little in awe at hearing their dad talk so seriously for longer than five minutes. It was kind of creepy. 

Grimmjow just had to let out a small laugh at that. “Hah, yeah I get where you’re coming from. I may be the bad guy but not a rapist or anything.”

Ichigo was sweating bullets at this point.

“Right...I’m glad to hear that.” Isshin’s tone lifted, causing the atmosphere in the room to become less tense.

Ichigo finally looked up once he deemed it safe. But it wasn’t, because Grimmjow winked at him, unseen by the others but still it made things even more uncomfortable. 

That’s what this whole thing was, just really fucking uncomfortable.

Once dinner was finished Karin took it upon herself to volunteer Grimmjow to help Yuzu do the dishes. He had groaned and said something about how he didn’t sign up for work, but he ended up helping anyway.

He stood next the small girl. She had assigned him to rinsing since he’d never washed dishes before and would probably not do it right.

“You’re Ichigo’s friend now, right? You’re not gonna hurt him anymore are you?” There was a smile on her face but worry in her voice.

Grimmjow sighed, taking the soap covered dish from her and running it under the water the sink was pouring out.

“Not sure about that whole friend thing, but yeah I’m not gonna hurt the stupid kid anymore.” It was weird to hear Ichigo’s family talk about their fights. Whenever they fought, it was just one on one. He hadn’t cared about Ichigo’s personal life or hell, he didn’t care about who Ichigo was. He was just set on the intent to kill. 

“That’s good, I guess…” Yuzu’s smile faded as she began washing a cup. 

“I think I like you better than your sister. That girl scares me a little, and trust me that says a lot considering who I am.” Grimmjow smiled at her. “And you make good food, could get used to that.”

Yuzu’s smile was back now and actually genuine. “Thanks. And don’t mind Karin, she’s always like that.”

Grimmjow nodded, taking note. “She takes after your brother, both of ‘em got that type of scowl that kinda scares you but also makes you wanna punch them.” Grimmjow noticed the worried look back on Yuzu’s face. “Don’t worry kid, not gonna punch your sister. Now your brother, can’t make any promises.”

Yuzu giggled, knowing that Grimmjow wasn’t going to actually hurt him and that guys tended to have minor fist fights often. She wasn’t worried.

“Well, we’re all done!” She let the drain out in the sink. “You’re free to go.”

Grimmjow nodded, thanking her for dinner before going back upstairs to Ichigo’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure how many chapters this is gonna be. Expect sex in the next chapter though I'll give you that.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow didn’t bother knocking before entering Ichigo’s room, he never really was one to have manners. 

Ichigo was sitting at his desk with his laptop. Grimmjow went to sit on the bed.

“What’s that thing?” He leaned back, reclining against the wall next to the window.

Ichigo let out a huff. “It’s a laptop, not gonna explain it to you in full because I don’t think you’d understand. You can look up a lot of stuff on here, it basically has every answer to anything you’d ever need.”

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow, interested now. “Can you look up why you’re such a bitch all the time? Because I’ve been itchin’ to know.” 

Ichigo rolled his eyes when Grimmjow laughed at his own joke. 

“So whatcha lookin’ up?” 

“None of your business.” Ichigo sighed, waving a hand at Grimmjow as a gesture that said ‘leave me alone’.

Grimmjow got up and stood behind him, looking at the screen. Ichigo felt a presence behind him and quickly covered the screen with his hands.

“What the fuck’s a google?” He had only caught a glimpse of the search bar.

“A search engine, now quit bothering me. Sleep or something, I thought you were tired.”

Grimmjow crossed his arms, grinning. “You’re hidin’ somethin’. Let me see, or else.”

Ichigo kept his hands on the screen, looking back to glare at Grimmjow. “Or else what?”

Grimmjow thought for a second. He couldn’t threaten him with violence, so there was only one other option. 

“If you don’t I’ll run downstairs and tell your dad that we just had sex. And I have a pretty good imagination, I can make up the gorey details.”

Ichigo’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t.”

Grimmjow nodded. “I would. It’s not like I haven’t done worse things to you. Now quit being a dick and let me see.”

Ichigo bit his lip and weighed his options. Embarrassment versus an even great embarrassment. He sighed, removing his hands.

Grimmjow peeked to read what Ichigo had typed into the search bar. Ichigo got up from the chair to sit on his bed in silence, his face already turning pink.

“Pffft-” Grimmjow snorted, letting out a laugh that just made Ichigo feel even more defeated.

“How much does anal sex hurt? Are you kidding me Kurosaki?” Grimmjow looked over to the teenager whose fists were now clenched in the fabric of his blanket.

“Well excuse me for being curious!” 

“If you’re into guys, shouldn’t you have already looked this shit up if you could have?” Grimmjow wiped at the tears that had appeared from laughing too hard. It’d been awhile since something was that funny to him.

“It’s not like I’ve had the time to sit and think about having sex. I’m always busy now and there was never anyone around that I was interested in. But you’re here and knowing how this shit goes we’ll end up fucking anyway so I needed to know before I got in too deep.”

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow. “So not only are you saying you’ll fuck me but you’re already okay to be the one getting fucked. For a virgin you’re pretty easy.”

Ichigo stood up and grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his shirt. It was Ichigo’s shirt but still, he was wearing it. 

“If you’re gonna keep making fun of me we’re not doing shit. You can go jack off in the bathroom for all I care.” He had his fist up now, clearly ready to swing at Grimmjow’s face.

Grimmjow smirked. “Hit me, it’ll be like old times. I’ll let you get a swing in for free and I won’t hit you back the first time.”

Ichigo sneered, pulling his arm back a bit before obliging and hitting Grimmjow square in the nose. 

Grimmjow barely even flinched, but he still put his hand up to his nose to check for blood. 

“That was a pretty good shot, you’re not so bad bare handed after all.” 

Ichigo wanted to scream because fuck Grimmjow was grinning like a fucking idiot.

“I hate you so fucking much, I should just haul your useless ass back to Urahara’s and make you sleep in a fucking closet.” Ichigo backed away to keep himself from punching Grimmjow again. As much as he wanted to, the man had said he only got one hit for free. He couldn’t risk the two of them having a full blown fight in his room while his family was there, too many risks.

“Oh shut up you fuckwit, you don’t hate me you just don’t like me. I’m not exactly an expert on human emotions, but it’s plain as fucking day.” Oh, now his nose was finally starting to throb. 

Ichigo just stared at him with crossed arms. He was waiting, he wasn’t sure for what, but he was waiting. 

Grimmjow threw his arms to the side and groaned in annoyance. “Why are you always bitching and whining about shit? You really fucking need to loosen up because I’m starting to see why you don’t have much of a social life.” Grimmjow didn’t bother keeping his voice hushed, he was outright yelling now.

Ichigo stalked back over and balled his fist up in Grimmjow’s shirt, using it to push him into the wall. 

“Well why do you have to fucking instigate?” Ichigo was the one yelling now, startling Grimmjow for just a split second.

Grimmjow looked him the eyes, playing a smirk up on his lips. 

“I do it because you’re really fucking hot when you’re mad at me.” Grimmjow lifted his hand to push up Ichigo’s shirt, his hand making contact with the bare skin. 

Ichigo felt his face heat up but he still kept the look of anger on his face. As angry as he looked though, it was hard to be mad when Grimmjow’s hand was smoothing up his chest.

“Can’t tell you how many times I actually got hard while fighting you. Especially when you’d be standing there all bloody, still talking big to me. You’re a real man, Ichigo. I like that.” Grimmjow’s hand was descending now, playing at the waistband of Ichigo’s pants. “You’re a different person when you’re angry or fighting. It brings out the best in you.”

Ichigo cursed himself for leaning into Grimmjow, waiting for the man to go ahead and shove his pants down. 

“Want me to blow you?” Grimmjow asked, a feral grin on his face. 

Ichigo could only swallow thickly.

Grimmjow shrugged. “Guess that’s a yes.” 

He pulled Ichigo’s pants and underwear down in one go, seeing that he was already starting to get hard, but he wasn’t quite there yet. Grimmjow got on his knees and used one hand to play at Ichigo’s inner thigh, the other toying with the head of Ichigo’s cock to try and get him fully hard. 

“Wait let me...sit on the bed at least.” Ichigo managed to speak even though it came out more breath than words. 

Grimmjow nodded and got up to kneel in front of Ichigo when he had sat on the edge of the bed. Grimmjow kept one hand on Ichigo’s erection, giving soft, careful touches. He bent his head down a bit to kiss at the skin of his thigh.

“You really like my thighs don’t you?” Ichigo let out a shuddered laugh. 

Grimmjow smirked up at him. “Yeah, I do.”

It didn’t take long for Ichigo to get hard, and that was expected because not only was he a virgin but Grimmjow was a really good looking man, it was easy to get aroused around him. 

Grimmjow wasted no time in going ahead and taking Ichigo into his mouth. The teenager hadn’t expected it to be so sudden so he almost stumbled back on the bed but managed to catch himself on his elbows.

“Holy fuck.” Ichigo moaned, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible. Everyone else was in bed but still, he needed to be careful. 

“Good?” Grimmjow popped his mouth off to ask.

“Fuck yeah it’s good, didn’t know it’d feel like that, shit.” Ichigo hissed when he was back in Grimmjow’s mouth, the man bobbing his head now.

Ichigo closed his eyes and groaned lowly. He didn’t really mean to but he found himself shoving a hand on the back of Grimmjow’s head to push him down further to get more of his cock inside his mouth. 

Ichigo expected to hear a choking sound but Grimmjow had apparently deep throated him quite easily. 

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Ichigo opened his eyes look down at Grimmjow who seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Grimmjow moaned around Ichigo’s cock, making the teenager spit out a few curses and buck up into his mouth. Ichigo was so confused because why was this guy moaning just from sucking him off? Was he really getting off on this?

Ichigo knew he wouldn’t last much longer, it was his first blowjob afterall. For whatever reason he didn’t feel like warning Grimmjow that he was about to cum, he just put his fingers into the blue hair to make sure he stayed down in between his legs.

Ichigo moaned one last time, repeating ‘fuck’ a few times before cumming straight down Grimmjow’s throat. 

When he opened his eyes Grimmjow was still kneeling, his mouth no longer around his cock. 

“Oh shit, sorry I didn’t mean to do it inside your mouth.” Ichigo got up to get a tissue for the other man to wipe his mouth with but Grimmjow waved a hand at him.

“Don’t need it, none of it really got in my mouth. You kinda just forced me to swallow it.” He said it with a grin, not looking mad about it all.

“Oh.” Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow’s pants, eyeing the obvious erection. “You want me to….?”

Grimmjow stood up and pushed Ichigo back on the bed before straddling his chest. 

“Not tonight, because I’m sure you’re better with your ass than your mouth. Can’t have you accidentally biting my dick off.” Grimmjow pushed down the waistband of his own pants to stop at mid-thigh. 

Ichigo was confused when Grimmjow started jerking himself off, lifting his hips a bit. 

“You came down my throat, so I’m gonna cum on your face.” He grinned, keeping a fast pace with his hand. 

Ichigo glared at him. He wasn’t really opposed to the idea but he wouldn’t say that. So he just laid back and waited. 

Grimmjow’s breaths were low and raspy now, accompanied by a few groans whenever he took the time to slow his pace and smear his own precum at the tip. Ichigo could tell he was trying to be quick about it. And the man looked damn good above him putting on a show for him, even if it wasn’t really for him and just so Grimmjow could get off somehow. 

Before Ichigo knew it Grimmjow leaned down a bit, letting out a prolonged groan with a hint of growl in it before finally reaching orgasm. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut when he felt the warm streaks of Grimmjow’s semen hit his face. 

Grimmjow sat back, straddling Ichigo’s hips now as he panted lightly. Ichigo finally opened his eyes, his face feeling sticky in a really odd way.

Grimmjow smirked down at him. “Well don’t you look pretty?” 

Ichigo glared at him, pointing to the tissue box. 

Grimmjow reached over to retrieve it and handed it to Ichigo who started cleaning his face off. 

“White really isn’t your color anyway.”

Ichigo let out a laugh that had no sense of happiness in it. “Very funny, let me cum on your face and see how you like it you bastard.” 

Grimmjow crawled off of Ichigo, tucking himself back in his pants to recline on a pillow. “I would like it. I think it’s hot.” 

Ichigo shook his head, throwing the used tissues at Grimmjow. “You’re disgusting. Go throw those away.”

Grimmjow did as he was told. “So can I sleep in bed with you or are you makin’ me take the floor?” 

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I just sucked you off and you came on my face. I think we’re okay to sleep in the same bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say sex in this chapter? This will have to do. Penetration will happen later though, I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this www.youtube.com/watch?v=QN9QsubKFE8 while writing this so just in case you wanna while you read, there's the link.

The streaks of sun shining in from the window woke Grimmjow up first. He still wasn’t used to things being so bright since hueco mundo was always so dark. He nudged Ichigo in the shoulder with his elbow, only to see the teenager shift in his sleep and face the other way. 

Grimmjow sighed with a little more breath than necessary. He decided it was best not to wake him up anyway because he’d just get bitched at. Grimmjow carefully pulled the blanket off of him and slipped out of the bed without making too much noise. He stood up, leaning a bit to crack his back and shoulders. He had gotten hot during the night and took the shirt Ichigo gave him off but still had on the pair of sweatpants he was borrowing. He would need to get his own clothes soon because while sweatpants were baggy, Ichigo’s jeans and shirts weren’t. 

Grimmjow cringed at the thought of even trying to fit into Ichigo’s jeans. Those things looked so tight he didn’t know how Ichigo’s dick didn’t fall off from lack of circulation. It wasn’t that Ichigo was too skinny or anything, he was actually pretty damn built. But the teenager had narrow hips, something Grimmjow noticed a while ago and it was always something he liked about him. 

Suddenly feeling thirsty, Grimmjow headed into the hall and down the stairs. He smelled food.

Isshin was sitting at the table with Karin, and Yuzu was in the kitchen putting food on plates.

“Mornin’.” He mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward. He didn’t know how to hold a real conversation, especially with humans. Before coming here, he never really had normal conversation. 

“Good morning, hungry?” Isshin greeted him, pointing to a chair for him to sit in.

Grimmjow nodded before sitting down. “Kinda thirsty too.” 

Yuzu sat plates down in front of her father and sister, then one for Grimmjow. “What would you like to drink?” 

Grimmjow was glad to see her smiling at him. It wasn’t really that he needed someone there to like him, it just made things more comfortable for him. Especially since Karin was still on bad terms with him and he still wasn’t sure how their father felt about him.

“Cold milk.” His throat was dry, something cold on it would feel better than warm. 

Isshin eyed him. “I’m glad someone in this house is drinking milk, it usually spoils before it’s gone since Yuzu only uses a bit of it for cooking.”

Yuzu sat the glass down in front of him. “So is Ichigo up?”

“Nah, he’s still asleep. Want me to go get him?” Grimmjow picked up the glass and drank from it.

“Oh don’t do that, Ichigo barely ever gets any sleep. I’ll just put his breakfast in the fridge, he can warm it up later.” 

Yuzu finally sat down with them after cleaning up the kitchen. Isshin asked his daughters about their plans for the day while Grimmjow just ate in silence. He offered to help with dishes again but Isshin insisted that it was Karin’s turn.

After about an hour of Isshin sitting with Grimmjow on the couch explaining television to him (which seemed like a really appealing idea since he didn’t have much to do) Ichigo finally came downstairs.

He seemed to have forgotten that Grimmjow was even there because once he saw him he tensed up. 

“Yuzu left your breakfast in the fridge, but since it’s almost lunch time you should probably just go out and get something different.” Isshin stood up from the couch, handing the remote to Grimmjow. 

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow and crossed his arms. “You gonna sit here and watch tv all day or do you wanna go out with me?”

And before Ichigo could catch that he had phrased that weird, Grimmjow was laughing. Isshin was eyeing them strangely. 

“You askin’ me on a date?” Grimmjow leaned his arm against the back of the couch, smirking up at Ichigo. 

“No I’m not asking you on a damn date. Do you wanna come with me or not? You need clothes.” 

Grimmjow’s smile faded. He expected Ichigo to play into the banter but he wasn’t. ‘He must be a real bitch when he wakes up’, he thought. 

“Dad can he borrow a pair of your jeans?” Ichigo whipped his head around to look at his father.

“Uh, I guess. I’ll go and see if I have a pair that I outgrew.” Isshin was still a little bigger than Grimmjow, but it would be much better than trying to squeeze into Ichigo’s skinny jeans. 

Once Grimmjow was finally dressed he and Ichigo headed out. It was an odd feeling for Ichigo to walk around with Grimmjow so casually. And not only that but Grimmjow was embarrassing as hell. Ichigo thought that the mask on the side of his face would be the biggest problem, but people seemed to pass it off as a weird fashion accessory. 

Someone had accidentally bumped into him on the street, and while anyone also would have politely excused themselves, Grimmjow thought it would be just lovely to scream insults at the man. 

Ichigo quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 

“Fuck, you can’t just go around calling people shit like that.” Ichigo snapped at him, pulling him into the opening of a small alley between two shops.

Grimmjow leaned against the wall. “What? Cocksucking prick’s that bad? You have too many rules here.” 

Ichigo shook his head, grabbing Grimmjow once more to continue walking with him. “We’re going into this store, please just keep your damn mouth shut.” 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and followed Ichigo in. 

Ichigo went ahead and picked things out for the other man. Grimmjow didn’t really seem interested in clothes, but he still had to wear them. 

“I’m bored.” Grimmjow mumbled while staring at a rack of jeans, uninterested. 

“Just shut up I’m almost done.” Ichigo huffed while picking up a few shirts. He tried to avoid any bright colors that would clash with the man’s hair, so he kept things pretty dark. 

While Ichigo wasn’t looking a girl that looked a few years older than him walked up to Grimmjow, looking nervous. 

“Um hi, I was wondering if I could get your number?” She held onto her purse tightly as she waited for an answer.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. “What? My number?” 

Ichigo finally heard the conversation, turning around to look. ‘Oh god, please don’t say six.’ He thought, even though it would have been funny as fuck. 

“Yeah, I mean I just thought you were really cute and my friends outside told me I should go for it so…?” She looked hopeful.

Ichigo couldn’t let the poor girl suffer like this. “She wants to ask you on a date, dumbass.” He yelled over, seeing the girl starting to turn a little red once he said it.

“Oh.” Grimmjow put his hand on his hip. He was about to decline her pretty rudely, but he didn’t want Ichigo on his ass about it. “I’m not tryin’ to be a dick or anything but, I’m pretty sure I got a thing goin’ with that loud mouthed guy over there.” 

“That’s your boyfriend?” She didn’t look surprised since gay couples were more common to see now, but there was a hint of disappointment in her features. “I’m so sorry, thank you for your time.” She bowed a little, walking back out of the shop to tell her friends what had happened. 

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow, looking at least seven different types of pissed off. 

“I’m not your fucking boyfriend.” He tried to keep his voice low, he didn’t need attention on them.

Grimmjow shrugged. “So what, I’m just a one night stand to you? I think you’re breaking my heart.” He feigned a frown, smirking after. 

Ichigo groaned. “I don’t think you even have a heart, so please shut the fuck up and don’t talk to anyone while I pay for these.” 

After everything rang up Ichigo got his wallet out and counted out few bills from a wad of them, next to them a few credit cards. 

Grimmjow whistled, impressed. “Damn Kurosaki, you could be my sugar daddy.” 

With clenched teeth Ichigo quickly grabbed the shopping bags and shoved them at Grimmjow. “You carry them, you prick.” 

They got food a little while after, nothing special just something from a fast food place. Grimmjow seemed to be pleased with it. 

“This feels like a date. Never been on one, but I get the jist.” Grimmjow mentioned once they were walking again, heading back to the house. 

Ichigo groaned. “I’m not the mood to argue with you right now.”

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. “Quit being so fucking bitchy. I’m bein’ serious.”

Ichigo didn’t seem to have anything to say to that so he just kept walking along, keeping his eyes to the sidewalk. 

Grimmjow watched him, frowning. The teenager was scowling, damn near pouting. Grimmjow smirked, seen by no one. He leaned in, kissing Ichigo quickly on the cheek. 

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, almost tripping. He put his fist up, punching Grimmjow right in the mouth. He leaned back, ready to dodge the expected return blow but nothing ever came. 

Grimmjow touched his face, it stung a little. He had that dumb smirk on face. 

“Real cute.” He mumbled, continuing to walk. 

“H-hey wait you can’t just do that.” Ichigo yelled after him, catching up quickly. 

Grimmjow moved his eyes over to him. “Do what?” He faked the innocence that was in his tone. 

“Well for one fucking kiss me, then just let me punch you like that.” 

“You want me to punch you back that bad? Damn and here I thought I wasn’t supposed to do that shit anymore. Calm down, it was just a kiss.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes, picking at the hem of his t-shirt. 

“You kissed me on the cheek.” Ichigo’s face was slightly turning pink. “Don’t do that ever again.” 

Grimmjow quirked one eyebrow. “Why not? I can suck your dick but I can’t kiss you on the god damn cheek? That’s some bullshit.”

“Why would you even want to kiss me on the cheek? You don’t get anything out of that.” Ichigo kept his voice low when a group of people walked past them. The sun was starting to set so there weren’t as many people out. 

“You’ve been real pissy today, thought it might make you happy or somethin’ I dunno.” Grimmjow rolled his shoulder, feeling a little tense. He himself didn’t really know why he did it.

“Since when do you care about my happiness?” Ichigo had a sullen look on his face.

Grimmjow paused, thinking. 

“Since you made me cum.” He smiled, flashing his teeth. He was attempting to look charming, but he always just looked creepy. 

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “You’re gross. And I didn’t even do that, you did that with your own hand.”

Grimmjow moved a little closer to put his lips next to Ichigo’s ear. “I thought about you while I did it though.” 

Ichigo shivered, pushing him away. The breath on his ear had tickled a bit, and he didn’t like that. 

“Can you keep it in your pants at least while we’re out in public?” Ichigo sneered, distancing himself a bit more away from the other man. 

“Does that mean you’re giving me permission to not keep it in my pants when we’re at your place?” Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo shot him a glare. “You piss me off.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost eleven at night and Ichigo found himself pushed up against the wall of his bedroom. He wasn’t sure why it happened. Maybe when he had accidentally grabbed Grimmjow’s thigh instead of the remote. Or when he was in the kitchen getting a drink and Grimmjow had accidentally brushed his groin against his ass while trying to get by him. 

When or why it happened didn’t matter much to the teenager right now because Grimmjow’s mouth was on his neck, sucking lightly but not hard enough to make any noticable marks. Ichigo’s hand was shoved down the other man’s pants, rubbing against his erection. What really got Ichigo though was when Grimmjow would move from his neck to his jaw, kissing, sometimes using tongue and teeth. Ichigo seemed to go crazy at any type of affection. 

Grimmjow groaned at the attention his cock was getting. It was the first time Ichigo had really touched him sexually. 

“Get on your knees.” Grimmjow huffed the command out, not exactly sounding like he had any patience left. 

Surprisingly enough, Ichigo didn’t think twice before obeying and kneeling in front of Grimmjow. He had enough common sense to know what Grimmjow was asking for in the first place so he quickly undid the man’s jeans and slid them down. Grimmjow leaned down to go ahead and push his underwear down, Ichigo pulling it down the rest of the way.

Grimmjow braced his hands against the wall when Ichigo decided to skip straight to putting Grimmjow’s cock in his mouth. He was inexperienced, but he’d fantasized about giving blow jobs enough in his life that he had a pretty good idea on what to do and what not to do. 

Ichigo curled his lips around it, being careful to only use a light amount of teeth, just to tease the man a bit. He took his time on the tip, sucking slowly and trying to grow accustomed to the taste of Grimmjow’s precum. Ichigo took a little more of Grimmjow’s cock into his mouth, now using tongue alone with his lips to lick at the underside of it.

Grimmjow groaned low in his throat. “Fuck. I guess your mouth can do other things than bitch, I’m impressed.”

Ichigo shot him a glare, continuing to move his mouth along the shaft.

Grimmjow grinned. “If you’re tryin’ to look mad, it ain’t workin’. Just looks hot since my cock’s in your mouth.”

Ichigo wasn’t really thinking when he groaned in annoyance, the small vibration from his throat causing Grimmjow to hiss out a curse.

“Maybe I should piss you off more.” 

Ichigo decided to stop paying attention to the other man and just get on with what he was doing. Sure, it would be fantastic to just stop and let Grimmjow be horny and left hanging, but Ichigo actually wanted to do this. 

Trying to take in more of Grimmjow’s cock was a bit of a bad idea. Ichigo started sucking at the untouched part of the shaft when a hand was pushing on the back of his head to try and get more in. 

Ichigo immediately pulled off, coughing a bit. “Asshole.” He mumbled, putting his hand back on Grimmjow’s cock, giving it a few pumps with his hand and then putting it back in his mouth.

“Slut.” Grimmjow half moaned the word, a wicked grin on his face.

Ichigo blushed at that, this time willingly taking in Grimmjow as much as he could. The head poked the back of his throat, so he angled his head differently to let it slip down. Grimmjow hissed through his teeth, hand back in Ichigo’s hair and he tangled his fingers in it.

Ichigo was slow and careful, he didn’t want to start choking again. But he could tell that Grimmjow wasn’t happy with the slow pace since his eyes were narrowed and his breathing pattern was all over the place.

Ichigo finally slid Grimmjow out of his mouth all the way. It felt good to breathe through his mouth and not just his nose. 

“I don’t know how much longer they’re going to be gone, but if you hear the front door open you’re pulling out, no arguing allowed.” Ichigo said it with a flushed face as he got down on the floor to look under his bed. He found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube. 

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. “You’re gonna let me fuck you….right now?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, motioning Grimmjow over to the bed. “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

Deciding that he didn’t need to be told twice, Grimmjow joined him on the bed. Ichigo was quick to undress, Grimmjow following his lead.

Ichigo was back on the bed now, popping the cap of the lube off before pouring a good amount onto his fingers. 

“You’re gonna do it?” Grimmjow asked, a little surprised when Ichigo started moving his hand down.

Ichigo looked at him through heavy eyelids. “Yeah, I’ve done this to myself before.” 

Grimmjow’s eyes widened, that was unexpected. But then again Ichigo seemed so adamant on bottoming, it wouldn’t have been odd for him to finger himself while masturbating.

“So do you finger fuck yourself often?” Grimmjow leaned forward, kissing Ichigo’s neck. 

Ichigo moaned lowly at the attention, finally pushing on finger in. “That’s none of your business.”

Grimmjow didn’t seem bothered that he didn’t get a real answer, he was too busy attempting to make a hickey on the side of Ichigo’s neck. 

Ichigo took his own two fingers easily, he was used to it. But that’s all he’d ever had inside of himself, so he had to be careful and make sure he stretched himself enough because fuck, Grimmjow was pretty damn big.

Ichigo mentally cursed himself when he let out a moan as he entered a third finger inside of himself. 

“You sound so pretty, can’t wait to hear what you sound like when I’m inside.” Grimmjow was only adding to the teenager’s embarrassment. 

“Shut up, dumbass. I’m almost done.” Ichigo’s voice was low now as he worked his fingers, trying to do this quickly but also thoroughly. Even if he wanted to try and torture Grimmjow by taking his sweet time, he wouldn’t be able to. Ichigo was just as turned on as the man was, waiting wasn’t an option.

Ichigo finally pulled his fingers out, handing the lube to Grimmjow. 

“What position you want?” Grimmjow asked as he slicked his cock up with the lube.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, feeling his stomach coil a bit as the lube was thrown to the side. 

“I don’t care, just put it in.” Ichigo huffed, waiting.

Grimmjow smirked. “Someone’s wantin’ real bad. You’re hot when you’re bossy.” 

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo’s hips a bit, grabbing onto Ichigo’s leg to help hook it behind his back. He decided that since Ichigo was already lying down, missionary would suffice. He lined up, pushing in the head as he watched Ichigo’s face.

Ichigo immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. But that effort was a lost cause because Grimmjow pried the hand away, clearly wanting to hear Ichigo as he pushed all the way inside of him.

Ichigo threw his head back and moaned, his muscles clenching down instinctively around Grimmjow’s cock. And the other man must have liked that, because he was groaning along with him. 

Grimmjow pulled out and slammed back in with a little more force than he had intended to. Ichigo couldn’t help but push his hips against Grimmjow’s in an effort to feel the man even deeper, if possible.

“Fuck. I think I’m in love.” Ichigo mumbled through another inevitable moan as Grimmjow found a suitable pace to fuck him. 

Grimmjow looked at him oddly, still moving his hips. “Wow, that’s a bit sudden.”

“Uhn, not with you, your dick. Fucking idiot.” Ichigo couldn’t sound as angry as he wanted to, not with Grimmjow that far inside of him leaking precum into him. 

“Bet you’ve fantasized about this before, getting fucked liked this. Never guessed it would be me doing it, huh?” Grimmjow grinned, trying to keep his thrusts at a harsh pace since that’s what Ichigo seemed to like. 

Ichigo couldn’t hide the blush on his face. “I thought about you, but just once.” 

“Oh really, do tell.” Grimmjow slowed his hips just enough so he could lean down to kiss Ichigo, taking his lip in between his teeth and biting. He leaned back up, continuing his previous pace.

“It wasn’t anything special, so lose the smirk. I was just jerking off and needed a cute guy to look at in my head. You just happened to pop up. And trust me, I felt fucking gross after.” Ichigo wondered how he managed to say all of that because Grimmjow had just barely missed his prostate, touching it lightly. 

“Now here I am, dick buried inside your ass.” Grimmjow stopped for a moment to angle his hips differently, earning a whine out of Ichigo. “Life’s weird like that.”

Ichigo’s hands gripped Grimmjow’s shoulders roughly when his prostate was hit. 

“Fuck.” 

“That feel good?” Grimmjow kept his cock in place, rubbing the head against Ichigo’s sweet spot.

Ichigo was a mess now, moaning and cursing loudly as Grimmjow overstimulated him. 

“Yeah, fuck yeah it does.” Ichigo’s nails were digging into Grimmjow’s shoulders now.

Satisfied with that answer, Grimmjow continued thrusting his hips, making sure to hit that spot each time. 

Ichigo was far from quiet now, whatever was left of his shyness was thrown out the window along with his virginity. Even Grimmjow was vocal, low moans and hisses accompanied by a slew of curses. 

Grimmjow was just being brutal with his hips at this point, giving Ichigo the signal he was almost about to orgasm. Ichigo clenched around him purposefully, trying to make Grimmjow feel even better. 

“Cum inside of me.” Ichigo commanded through a harsh intake of breath.

A few more harsh thrusts and Grimmjow was leaning over Ichigo, using his hands to keep Ichigo’s hips crushed against his own. He came deep inside, growling a bit when Ichigo moaned at the feeling. 

The grip on Ichigo’s hips loosened but Grimmjow remained inside of him as he caught his breath. 

Seeing that Ichigo was still hard, Grimmjow began jerking him off, the pressure from his cock still being inside adding to the pleasure, even if he was flaccid now. It didn’t take long for Ichigo to cum.

Grimmjow finally pulled out after a few minutes, causing Ichigo to hiss as it stung a little bit. 

Grimmjow leaned back on his hands, a satisfied smile on his face.

“You got any cigarettes around here?” 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, leaning for the tissue box to clean his abdomen off. “There’s a corner store down the road. Get my wallet and go get a pack if you want.”

Grimmjow nodded, actually going to do it. He’d never smoked before, but some of the other arrancars did. He always wanted to try it, and right now seemed appealing. 

“What are you gonna do while I’m out?” Grimmjow asked, getting dressed again.

Ichigo got up, wincing a bit at the throbbing that spread from his backside up his spine. Grimmjow laughed a bit, smiling at his handiwork. 

Ichigo glared at him. “I bet you’re real proud of yourself.” He mumbled, walking. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Grimmjow nodded, walking over to Ichigo and stealing a small peck of a kiss before heading out. As expected, Ichigo was pissed about it but let it go. He felt sticky and needed to shower.

xxxxxxxx

Grimmjow eyed the variety of cigarette packs. He didn’t know which ones to pick. 

“Yo, which brand do you recommend?” Grimmjow looked to the guy at the counter who looked pretty bored since the store wasn’t busy at this time of night. 

“Marlboro’s usually good.” The guy mumbled, busy looking at his phone.

“Gimme a pack of those and a lighter.” 

The cashier didn’t bother IDing Grimmjow since he looked more than of age. Which was good because Grimmjow didn’t have an ID anyway. He got his change, tucking it back in Ichigo’s wallet and walked back.

When he was back upstairs he still heard the shower running. 

“You’re still in there?” Grimmjow yelled the question, opening Ichigo’s window before lighting up for the first time.

“Yeah, waiting for your fucking jizz to finally come out of me. God, I’ve been standing here forever!” Ichigo fumed from in the other room.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself, putting his lips on the cigarette. He sucked in, feeling a slight tingle in his chest. ‘Not bad’, he thought to himself. 

It was a good ten minutes later and Grimmjow had already gone through two cigarettes, wondering when Ichigo would come out. 

Grimmjow was startled a bit when he heard Ichigo yelling ‘Fucking finally’ from the bathroom.

Grimmjow got up quickly, opening the bathroom door. “Wait, I wanna see.”

Ichigo whipped his head around, looking pissed off. “Wanna see what? Get the fuck out!” Ichigo’s hair was dripping with water as he stood in the shower. 

Grimmjow leaned up against the doorway, staring at his own cum dripping down Ichigo’s thighs. 

“Damn.” Grimmjow smirked, enjoying the sight.

“You happy now? Go away you freak I’m almost done.” Ichigo threw a shampoo bottle at him, of course it being dodged.

Grimmjow threw his hands up in feigned surrender. “Fine, just wanted to take a peek.”

It wasn’t long until Ichigo walked into the room, a towel around his waist. He walked over to Grimmjow and sat down on the bed next to him, picking up the pack of cigarettes. 

“You’re gonna smoke?” Grimmjow asked, getting a cigarette for himself and offering the lighter to Ichigo. 

Ichigo smoothed a hand through his damp hair. “Yeah, is that a problem?” He lit up, expecting to gag or cough, but nothing came. He was pleasantly surprised. 

“Not at all. You look kinda sexy holding a cigarette.” Grimmjow leaned his chin on the windowsill, looking at the way Ichigo held the long cigarette in his fingers.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow take a drag from his own, holding the smoke in before blowing it back out. 

He smiled. “Not gonna lie, so do you. But you hold yours like a joint, it’s weird.”

Grimmjow looked confused. “What’s a joint?”

Ichigo shook his head, laughing. “Nevermind, don’t need you smoking weed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smoke Marlboros, so of course I'd have Grimmjow smoke them too smh


	6. Chapter 6

Isshin and his daughters walked into their home, greeted with darkness. Not a single light was on, not even the television was left on, which was odd because Ichigo had a bad habit of forgetting to turn it off before going to bed. 

Karin flipped the light switch in the living room. “The room’s still intact, guess they didn’t fight.” 

Yuzu sat down a few shopping bags in the kitchen, separating one to take upstairs that contained a few stuffed animals. 

Things seemed normal, but being a father, Isshin was always suspicious despite his faux carefree front. 

“I’m going to go check on them, you girls should get to sleep, you have school tomorrow.” Isshin headed up the stairs.

“You’re the one that kept us out so late, idiot!” Karin yelled up at her father, grabbing herself a drink out of the fridge.

Isshin approached his son’s door and placed his hand on the door knob to twist it quietly and push it open. 

He was glad to see that even though they were sleeping in the same bed, they were separated as much as the bed allowed. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw that Ichigo was pretty much hogging the blanket, only a small portion of it covering Grimmjow. 

Isshin’s nose twitched though, he recognized the smell. Nicotine wafted in the air, he knew the scent because he was an occasional smoker himself, but only when he was really stressed about something. He spotted a pack of cigarettes on the windowsill and a makeshift ashtray from a can. Isshin assumed that it was Grimmjow and just shook it off, at least he had the decency to open the window. 

xxxxxxx

Again, Grimmjow woke up first because of the damn sunlight. 

“Ugh, is there a way to turn that fucking thing off?” He yanked the blanket from Ichigo to shield his eyes. 

Ichigo mumbled something, still groggy. “You can’t really get rid of the sun, the entire human race would die out eventually.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me…” Grimmjow grumbled, pressing his face into the pillow. “Ain’t you got school or some shit like that?” 

Ichigo sat up, going back to sleep didn’t seem like an option since Grimmjow was being so talkative. 

“Skipping today.” Ichigo was sleeping next to the window so he had to scoot to the end of the bed to get up without having to climb over Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked down at him from his end. “Just to spend time with me? That’s mighty nice of you.” 

Ichigo stood up, about to tell him otherwise but he immediately fell back down onto the bed. His face lit up with anger and a tinge of embarrassment. 

Grimmjow was already laughing behind him, clearly knowing what just happened. 

“You can take about thirty punches to the face and a kick in the stomach from me, but one dick up your ass and you can’t stand for a second. Priceless.” 

Ichigo stood back up, determined to get Grimmjow to just stop laughing already. He walked, hoping that he wasn't limping at all. 

Grimmjow sat up and picked the pack of cigarettes back up. “Morning smoke?” 

Ichigo had completely forgotten about the cigarettes. It didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“Sure, just, let’s go outside this time since my dad’s home.” Ichigo slipped on a pair of shoes and waited for Grimmjow to get up.

They went downstairs and noticed that no one else was up yet, they’d woken up really early. 

Slipping outside and sitting out front, Grimmjow handed the pack to Ichigo after taking a cigarette for himself. It was a little chilly outside, being autumn and all. 

The taste was better than it was last night, Ichigo noted once he’d lit the cigarette and took a few puffs of it. Grimmjow was sitting next to him staring at a stray cat walking down the road, holding his own cigarette between thumb and index finger like last night.

“You’re such a bad influence on me.” Ichigo spoke with a smirk, continuing to smoke. 

“You’re the one who told me where to buy ‘em. Don’t make me out to be the bad guy here.” Grimmjow smirked, glancing at Ichigo and then back at the cat.

It was mostly quiet, not a lot of birds around to make noise since it was getting colder. 

Grimmjow spoke up. 

“This is kinda nice, I guess.” His voice sounded bored, but he wasn’t one lie so obviously he was enjoying himself.

Ichigo looked at him, one eyebrow quirked. “What is?”

Grimmjow shrugged, snubbing out the spent cigarette that had been reduced to a filter and grabbing another a new one to light up. 

“Just starin’ at shit I guess.”

Ichigo laughed. “Pfft, when you put it like that it doesn’t sound that nice. I think you mean relaxing.”

“Yeah, that shit. These help though, wouldn’t really know what to do with my hands without it.” He gestured to the cigarette in his hand. 

“I never thought about that before, but yeah it makes it less boring.” 

It was silent again, but it was a comfortable silence. For once in the entirety of Grimmjow’s stay, thinks didn’t feel awkward. That was nice.

“Hey.” Grimmjow’s voice faded in.

“Hm?” Ichigo responded, barely there mentally as he stared off at nothing in particular. 

“When I kissed you on the cheek yesterday, did that really piss you off?” 

Ichigo sighed, reaching for his third cigarette now. He frowned, what was he, a chain smoker now? 

“I’m in a good mood so I’m going to be real truthful with you, just don’t make fun of me you asshole.” He could practically feel Grimmjow’s smile from beside him, he didn’t even need to look. “You just caught me off guard. You’re always rough and violent. And there’s the fact that you’ve tried to kill me, more than once. Do you really think I’d react in a good way if you kissed me on the cheek? Lips is one thing, because that’s something you enjoy too. It can be perceived as sexual, even. But you showed me affection, and I didn’t know how to take that.” 

Ichigo was thankful for the cigarette because he would have needed something to calm his nerves.

Grimmjow was a little shocked that Ichigo could talk so eloquently. He was used to constant yelling and swearing. 

“I guess I get it. But you gotta look at my perspective too. That’s how I saw you, too. Don’t get me wrong though, kid. I’m not in love you or whatever the fuck you might think. You’re cute when you’re pissed, but pissing you off just seems to make you back off. Thought I’d try somethin’ a little more nice.” 

Ichigo was honestly relieved that love wasn’t in the mix. Not only would have that been a mess, but love just didn’t suit Grimmjow. 

“Good to know.” Ichigo slid his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. “My sisters should be up soon for school, we should go in. 

Grimmjow nodded, picking up the almost empty cigarette pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. It's 5am and I kinda wrote this because I couldn't sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Underneath his absurd outward personality, Isshin was a serious man. Skeptical, even. After seeing his daughters off to school he slipped into his home office to make a phone call to Urahara.

He drummed his hands on his desk while he waited for an answer. “Kisuke?” 

“My, it’s been a while, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Urahara sounded like his usual self, a little pleased with everything. 

“It’s about the hollow.” Isshin didn’t sense his son or Grimmjow’s spiritual pressure too closely, so he knew neither were eavesdropping.

Urahara paused on the other end. “Grimmjow? Did something happen?” His tone had become serious. 

Isshin ran a hand over his face. “No, but I’m afraid something will. He’s getting close with Ichigo. Now that wouldn’t be a problem if these were normal circumstances, but I feel like he’s planning something.”

Urahara nodded, unseen by the man on the other line. “Right, that’s logical. They haven’t been fighting at all?”

“No, that’s the odd thing. You’d think they would still harbor a bit of violence, but they’re acting like best friends. It’s suspicious.” There was a seemingly permanent scowl on Isshin’s face. He didn’t like Grimmjow one bit. 

“Hmm...odd indeed. I never thought I’d say this, but I think I’d feel more comfortable with the situation if they were fighting. Grimmjow is an arrancar, fighting is all he knows. You could even say he was born for it, it’s completely out of character for him to be so friendly. Would you like me to come over and talk with him?”

Isshin thought it over for a moment. He didn’t want to scare Grimmjow off just incase he was planning something. They needed him within reach. 

“Just come talk to Ichigo, let him know he shouldn’t keep his guard down. I’m letting him skip school today, so you can come on over if you’re not busy.”

The line went dead and Isshin looked at his cell phone, a little angry. “Could have at least said bye, damn, lose the mystery act.” He grumbled to himself, sitting in his office a few more minutes to contemplate what to do.

He walked out, finding Ichigo doing homework in the living room while Grimmjow was watching television. It took everything inside of Isshin to even smile around the arrancar. 

“Ichigo, Kisuke’s going to be here soon to talk to you about something. Alone.” Isshin tried to keep his tone pleasant enough, he didn’t want to tip Grimmjow off. 

Ichigo looked confused, but nodded nonetheless. He closed his textbook and got up. “I’ll wait for him in the kitchen.”

“Grimmjow, would you mind waiting upstairs?” Isshin looked over to the man who looked like he was about to fall asleep. 

“Huh? Yeah, probably need a nap anyway.” Grimmjow got up, waving a hand behind him before he went upstairs.

Isshin was glad that Grimmjow had been tired, otherwise he might have questioned why he needed to make himself scarce for this little conversation that was about to go down. 

After hearing the door to Ichigo’s bedroom open and close, Isshin sat down next to his son.

“Listen, no matter what, don’t tell Grimmjow a single thing about what you and Kisuke talk about.” Isshin looked at him sternly.

Ichigo frowned. “Dad, did you forget that I don’t exactly like Grimmjow? Of course I won’t tell him.”

“I didn’t forget, but you seem to have. You’ve had no problem being a little more than nice to him.” It felt odd for Isshin to talk to his son like this, but it couldn’t be helped. 

Ichigo folded his arms. “Stop worrying about that, nothing bad has happened so just chill out. If I start pissing him off who knows what he’ll do. Trust me dad, I know how to handle him.” 

Isshin just shook his head. He couldn’t wait until Urahara arrived, maybe he could talk to Ichigo better than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, a really fucking short chapter? Oopsies. I'm about to work on some Grimmichi art. I'm a MUCH better artist than writer, but I'll be back with a much longer chapter :')


	8. Chapter 8

“Has he said anything about wanting his powers back?”

“Nope.” Ichigo groaned, Urahara had been asking him questions for a good twenty minutes now.

“And you said he wouldn’t even hit you back?” Urahara was finding the situation to be a little too pleasant than it should have been. There should have been a few fallouts. 

“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Grimmjow actually seems to be getting along with people.” Ichigo never thought he’d ever be defending the arrancar, but here he was. 

“Listen to me, Ichigo, you know better than I do that Grimmjow is bloodthirsty. He’s not just going to start to acting civil just because his powers are suppressed. Are you telling me you don’t see anything wrong with this picture?” Urahara had a concerned look on his face, he knew Ichigo was smarter than this. 

Ichigo scowled, looking at the floor. “Yeah, I get you. He’s just...he seems really different.” 

Urahara looked at him oddly. “Tell me, what’s your relationship with him?”

Isshin had gone out, trusting Urahara to look over things while he was gone. He’d left his son and the arrancar home alone before, but today he just felt uneasy about it. 

With his father being gone, Ichigo felt a little more inclined to talk about things. 

“Well, we had sex.” Ichigo didn’t bother beating around the bush, Urahara would have taunted it out of him somehow anyway. Still, he had to fight embarrassment. 

Urahara widened his eyes. That was definitely shocking. 

“You’re tell me the truth?” Urahara received a nod, only making him look more distressed. “Ichigo, listen. I’m not trying to interfere with your personal life, but this isn’t right. You’re getting too close with him, what if that’s what he wants?”

Ichigo frowned, he didn’t like being talked to as if he were stupid. Of course he’d thought of that already. But it had slipped his mind somewhere between the first blow job and having his back pressed against his mattress. 

Ichigo got up from his chair, slamming it back against the table. “We’re done here.” 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to listen to Urahara, it was just that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He opened the front door and stormed outside. He’d think about it alone, it was easier that way.

Urahara sat quietly for a few seconds, listening.

“I know you’re there, come on down.” There was a knowing lilt in his voice.

Grimmjow came down the stairs, arms crossed. He sat where Ichigo had been before.

“You can try and suppress all you want, but you can’t hide your spiritual pressure from me. So, what did you hear?”

Grimmjow grunted, looking at the wall. “Heard enough to get the jist of what’s goin’ on.”

“So…” Urahara got up to pour tea for himself and the arrancar. “Are you planning on killing him?”

Grimmjow just stared at the cup that was placed in front of him, completely uninterested. He darted his eyes up, smirking.

“You’re a sneaky one. How’d you know?” Grimmjow decided to take a sip of the tea, not liking it, but he’d drink it anyway.

“I think everyone knows. The question at hand is how did Ichigo not know.”

Grimmjow snorted, a brief laugh slipping between his lips. “I got him wrapped around my finger pretty damn good. I didn’t think it’d be this easy.” 

Urahara glared at him through shaded eyes. “He’s a teenager, soul reaper or not, he’s young and hormonal. You’re taking advantage of that. If I haven’t been given orders not to kill you just yet, you’d be a dead man, Grimmjow.” 

Grimmjow leaned back in the chair. “So what are you planning to do then? You already took my fuckin’ powers, what’re you gonna do next? Chop my dick off?” 

“Don’t tempt me.” The shopkeeper stood up, turning his back. “How do you plan on killing him without your powers? Beat him to death?” 

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow. “I’m still workin’ on that, I’ll get back to you.” 

Urahara nodded, looking backing at the arrancar. “Ichigo’s father is going to be keeping an eye on you from now on. And of course Ichigo is going to be informed about this.”

Grimmjow snarled as he began to get up from his seat, but he sat back down. “I’m gonna tell you somethin’, I don’t expect you to believe me but I’m gonna say it anyway.” 

That had Urahara’s attention. “Oh?”

Grimmjow smoothed a hand through his hair nervously. “Don’t get me wrong here, jackass. I wanna kill him and I fuckin’ plan to. But I can’t say I mind kissin’ him and all that dumb shit. He’s a pretty good lay too, gotta give the kid some credit for that.” He smirked when he saw Urahara roll his eyes. “But, none of that’s gonna change my mind. I want him dead.” 

Urahara stood still. “I’ll be leaving now, I’ll just let you know something. Ichigo’s father is someone you really shouldn’t let your guard down around. If Ichigo somehow finds himself in a position where he can’t fight back, his father will do it for him.”

A few minutes after Urahara walked out the door, Ichigo came inside, looking confused.

“He finally left?” Ichigo asked, leaning against the doorway. 

“He didn’t say anything to you?” Grimmjow asked, eyes a little wide in disbelief. 

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. “No, why? Was he supposed to?”

Grimmjow shook his head. ‘Why didn’t he tell him’, he thought to himself. 

“Nah, it’s nothin’. You wanna get outta here and get somethin’ to eat?” Grimmjow changed the subject quickly to avoid suspicion. 

Ichigo smiled. “Yeah, we should get changed first.”

xxxxxxx

It was around five when they were both sitting on a park bench eating. Grimmjow had come to enjoy hamburgers, which is what he currently had in his hands. 

“They think you’re trying to kill me or something.” Ichigo mentioned before taking a bite of his own sandwich. 

Grimmjow almost choked on his food. The topic was a lot more serious than the other things they’d talked about while they were out. 

“What the fuck?” Grimmjow hissed, recovering from the coughing fit.

Ichigo laughed. “I know right? I doubt you’d be stupid enough to take me on when you’re pretty much helpless against soul reapers.”

Grimmjow glared at him, fighting the urge to sock him in the mouth. “Watch it.” 

“Sorry, that was kinda uncalled for. But seriously there’s not much you can do to me. I’d wake up before you could choke me in my sleep.” 

“Choking’s a little too gentle, not my style.” Grimmjow had a smug look on his face.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Fine, hypothetically then, how would you do it?”

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment. This obviously wasn’t a test, Ichigo was just wanting a scenario. 

“I’d probably wait until after we’ve fucked.” He could practically feel Ichigo’s eyes roll from the other side of the bench. “You’d be all relaxed, lyin’ there with that stupid fuckin’ grin on your face. Then I’d get on top of you, make you think I was goin’ for a second round. I would think about tyin’ your wrists to the bed, but you’re strong, you’d break whatever I’d use easily. But I’m strong too, real fuckin’ strong. I’d hold your wrists down with one hand, you’d probably think I’m just tryin’ to be kinky, but I’d start beatin’ your face in. Probably knock you unconscious, but I’d wait until you woke up to finish the job.”

Ichigo stared, eyes wider than they’d been in a long time. He opened his mouth, but closed it and swallowed. Grimmjow looked over to him and winced, wondering if he’d said too much. 

“That’s...really fucked up.” Ichigo laughed nervously, avoiding Grimmjow’s eyes.

“Oh calm down, it’s not gonna fuckin’ happen. I hate you, but I wouldn’t risk doin’ shit like that with that fuckwit of a shopkeeper watching my ass. Not that I’d do it if he wasn’t, that is.”

“Right…” Ichigo stared at the ground, thinking maybe he should have listened to Urahara and his dad earlier. 

Grimmjow felt like punching himself in the face, he knew he screwed up.

Ichigo stood. “We should get back before my dad starts wondering where we are.”

Ichigo’s wrist was grabbed tightly, making the teenager glare at the arrancar and put up an arm in defense. Grimmjow slid into his personal space quickly, pecking Ichigo on the lips.

Ichigo blushed, pushing the other man away roughly. “What the hell was that for?”

Grimmjow shrugged. “I fucked up. Didn’t mean to creep you out.”

Ichigo nodded slowly, still glaring. “Yeah whatever.” He started walking. “We should pick up more smokes on the way back.” 

Grimmjow agreed, smiling on the inside since he seemed to have torn Ichigo’s mind away from the little scenario he had made up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Piss off asshole, I'm sick." Ichigo moaned in discomfort. He had been lying in bed for almost two days now. He felt like shit for staying home from school for an additional two days, but it couldn't be avoided. It didn't help that he had Grimmjow hovering over him all the damn time.

Grimmjow shifted in the bed, draping an arm around Ichigo's chest. "I can make you feel better."

He nipped Ichigo's ear, only causing the teenager to swat him away with his hand.

"I don't think you fucking get it. I'm the kind of sick where I  _really_  don't think you wanna be shoving your dick up my ass anytime soon." He huffed, shoving the covers over his head to keep Grimmjow from touching him anymore.

Grimmjow deadpanned. " _Oh_. I get what you're sayin'."

No matter what position Ichigo laid down in, his back still ached. Then he remembered that Grimmjow was next to him. He uncovered his face.

"Do you really want to help me feel better?"

Grimmjow squinted in suspicion. The innocent smile on Ichigo's face was unnerving. "Depends."

Ichigo shifted to lie on his stomach and shoved the blanket away from him so his bare back was exposed.

"You could give me a back massage." Ichigo propped his chin up on his hands, looking behind him pleadingly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fucking fine. Don't say I never did nothin' for you."

Rough hands met smooth skin. Grimmjow had no idea how to give a massage so he just pressed his fingers into the muscle without thinking about how much strength he was using.

Ichigo hissed. "Fuck! That hurts. You're not wielding a fucking sword, you're touching my fucking skin here, jackass. Be gentle for fuck's sake."

Grimmjow laughed. It must have really hurt because he'd never heard Ichigo use the word 'fuck' so many times at once. He used his thumbs this time, taking Ichigo's advice about being gentle. Grimmjow rubbed them in circles against the tense muscle of Ichigo's back, smirking with pride when Ichigo sighed in contentment.

"How long do I have to do this?" Grimmjow mumbled, moving to straddle the back of Ichigo's thighs so he could gets a better angle for his hands.

Ichigo buried his face in the pillow and hummed. "Until I tell you to stop."

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance, but continued nonetheless. It was quiet except for Ichigo's small sighs of pleasure and mumbles of approval.

"You ever tried to move shit with your mind? Like just by lookin' at it." Grimmjow said while digging the heels of his palms into Ichigo's back.

Ichigo looked behind him with a look of confusion and absurdity on his face. "Uh yeah, when I was ten maybe."

Grimmjow laughed lightly. "I just think it would be badass."

Ichigo snorted out a laugh in return. "You can fire a cero out of your hand and walk on air. I think you're badass enough."

Grimmjow hummed his agreement. "Can't have it all, I guess."

"I wonder why Urahara decided to keep your mask when he made your gigai." Ichigo noted it aloud finally. He was thankful that there was no chain of fate hole, that would be hard to explain if Grimmjow were ever shirtless in public.

"The prick probably wanted to make life a little harder than it already is for me." Grimmjow grunted. Urahara creeped him out. The less he had to see of that guy the better.

"You can stop now." Ichigo mumbled into the pillow in front of him.

"Fucking christ, finally. My hands were starting to cramp."

Ichigo sat up a stretched, happy that his muscles felt a lot better. "I only had you stop because you were making my ass numb from sitting on it."

Grimmjow scratched at his face. "You probably would rather have me in it than on it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and got up to put a shirt on. "I'm going to the kitchen, want anything?"

Grimmjow shrugged. He still wasn't familiar with regular food so it wasn't exactly like he could name something he wanted.

The shrug being enough of an answer, Ichigo went down to the kitchen. The silence of an empty house relaxed him. It felt less rushed and he didn't feel like he had to walk on eggshells.

Ichigo filled the coffee pot up with water and grounds. He smirked to himself, deciding to bring some up for Grimmjow whenever it was done to see the arrancar's reaction to the beverage.

* * *

 

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow when he saw Ichigo carrying in two mugs. He put his hand out when Ichigo handed it to him.

"Wait, before you drink it, if you think it's gross do not spit this shit out on my floor or you're cleaning it up." Ichigo warned.

Grimmjow mentally questioned why it would be gross, but didn't feel like dwelling on that. He brought the mug up to his lips and sipped it. Ichigo watched closely, ready to start laughing at any moment.

"Holy  _fuck_  what is this." Grimmjow looked a little disgruntled. "It's not bad just…"

"Bitter, like you." Ichigo said, looking as smug as ever.

Grimmjow shoved him on the arm. "You think you're funny, huh? You got anything to make this taste better?"

Ichigo contemplating telling him no, but he didn't feel like being  _that_  mean. "Yeah, I'll go get you some sweetener."

* * *

 

Grimmjow liked coffee when it was sweet. He liked it a little too much. Because he was on his fifth cup and starting to get annoying as balls.

"I wanna fight." It had to of been the hundredth time Grimmjow had said it.

Ichigo sat next to him on the couch in the living room. "I would destroy you with what little power you have left." He earned a deadly glare. "And besides, there's nowhere to fight. We can't go to Urahara's training ground because he'll think you're trying to kill me. I doubt he would believe you're hyped up on coffee and need to get rid of the energy."

Grimmjow was bouncing his knee annoyingly. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with all this energy then?!"

Ichigo smiled condescendingly at him. "You wait it out." If he wasn't sick, he definitely would have suggested sex.

Grimmjow stood up suddenly with a little too much force, startling Ichigo in the process.

"Give me some money, I want more cigarettes." He held his hand out, even it was shaking a little.

Ichigo wanted to laugh. If someone had told him a year ago that there would be an Espada living in his house, sleeping with him and complaining about coffee jitters, he would have knocked them out.

Ichigo gave him the money, figuring it would have been good for Grimmjow to get out of the house anyway.

"You comin' with me?"

Ichigo looked at him blankly. "Sure, I can."

* * *

 

It was a little chilly outside and Ichigo cursed himself for not bringing a jacket. Grimmjow didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Ichigo looked at him, feeling strangely domestic. He couldn't tell if he hated the feeling or liked it.

Grimmjow almost tripped when he felt something grab his hand. Ichigo wasn't even looking at him, still staring at the sidewalk.

Getting over the initial shock, Grimmjow smirked. "Thought you didn't like affection."

Ichigo scoffed. "Shut up, your hand was shaking and it was annoying me."

"Sounds like an excuse to hold my hand, but whatever you say, Kurosaki."


End file.
